U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,252, issued to R. Donnelly on June 29, 1976, illustrates a sense amplifier for a random access memory that employs a pair of single-ended common-gate amplifier stages. This amplifier suffers from the drawback that, if the common-mode input voltage is different from a fixed reference potential, the gain and delay of the amplifier are significantly degraded.